Classe Galaxy
La classe ''Galaxy'' était le résultat d'un ambitieux programme de développement du centre Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards situé sur Mars. Il s'agissait du plus grand et complexe vaisseau spatial de Starfleet construit dans les années 2350. La classe Galaxy fut prioritairement destinée à remplacer la vieillissante et la spécialisées dans des missions d'exploration. Cette classe de vaisseau a beaucoup servi durant la guerre du Dominion. Données techniques Design La classe "Galaxy" était divisée en deux sections, le module soucoupe et le module de commandement. Ces deux sections étaient capables de se séparer et de devenir totalement indépendantes. Généralement, les civiles et le personnel non-essentiel devaient évacuer vers le module soucoupe lorsque l'équipage principal continuait le combat avec le module de commandement contenant la majorité des systèmes d'armes. ( ) Le module soucoupe était capable d'un atterrissage forcée sur la surface d'une planète. ( ) La configuration de la classe Galaxy était personnalisable, certaines zones du pont 8 étaient non-définies et pouvaient proposer, en fonction de la mission, différents agencements. ( ) USS Enterprise-D saucer separation.jpg|Séparation de la soucoupe Systèmes de contrôle et de commandement L'ordinateur de bord des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy était basé sur un système isolinaire. ( ) Les systèmes de l'ordinateur de bord étaient concentrés dans le coeur d'ordinateur accessible via une salle de maintenance. ( ) Chaque vaisseau de classe Galaxy embarquait un total de 3 coeurs d'ordinateurs indépendants; deux étaient placés dans la soucoupe et un dans la section d'ingénierie. Système de propulsion Les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy étaient propulsés par deux nacelles de distorsion contenant plusieurs bobines à champs. ( ) La vitesse maximale était la distorsion 9.6 qui pouvait être tenue pendant environ douze heures. ( ) Ce moteur à distorsion était l'un des meilleurs de Starfleet, générant approximativement 12,75 milliards de gigawatts de puissance. ( ) Cette capacité de distorsion lui permettait de rivaliser avec la nouvelle mise en service en 2370. ( ) Ce moteur à distorsion s'étendait sur 12 ponts dans la section ingénierie. La chambre de dilithium située au dessus du coeur du réacteur où avait lieu le stockage de l'antimatière surplombait le coeur du réacteur au pont 42. ( ) Il y avait trois réacteurs d'impulsion, deux sur le module soucoupe et un sur le module de commandement. Sur la majorité des vaisseaux, seul celui situé sur le module de commandement était utilisé. USS Enterprise-D, aft torpedo launcher and impulse drive.jpg|moteur d'impulsion et lance-torpilles visible ;Améliorations En 2370, une mise à niveau des systèmes de propulsion fut testée à bord de l Entreprise-D ; le vaisseau reçut un nouveau moteur de distorsion basé sur la technologie interphase. ( ) Une réhabilitation complète des nacelles fut aussi aussi effectuée cette année. ( ) Au milieu des années 2370, la plupart des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy fonctionnaient avec un troisième système d'impulsion. ( ; ) Systèmes scientifiques Les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy disposaient d'une grande variété d'équipements scientifiques et de laboratoires pour étudier différentes disciplines. ( ) Le département disposait du système de scanners du vaisseau pour un temps limité lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient pas utilisés par le personnel d'opérations ou, à occasion par l'officier commandant. ( ) ;Améliorations Le système de scanners pouvait être amélioré et personnalisé en fonction d'une mission spécifique. Des équipements pouvaient être ajoutés si nécessaire. ( ) Les dernières technologies étaient généralement ajoutées aux vaisseaux de classe Galaxy lorsqu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de l'expérimentation. ( ) Systèmes tactiques La classe Galaxy était équipée de douze batteries de phasers disposées à différents points de la coque, dont une disposée sur la section dorsale de la plate-forme de combat et qui ne pouvait être uniquement utilisée que lorsqu'une séparation avait eu lieu. Se trouvait également un lance-torpilles à l'avant et arrière de la section ingénierie. ( ) Chaque tube de lancement était capable de lancer simultanément dix torpilles à photons, chaque torpille étant capable de cibler un objectif différent. ( ) Dans les années 2360, les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy transportaient habituellement 275 torpilles à photons. Le lance-torpille était aussi capable d'expédier des sondes spatiales. La classe Galaxy disposant ainsi d'une grande capacité de détection. ( ) USS Enterprise-D fires all weapons.jpg|Phaseurs faisant feu Galaxy class torpedo launcher.jpg|Feu d'une torpille à photons ;Améliorations En 2370, l Entreprise-D reçut une amélioration du système d'armes, incluant une amélioration de la portée des scanners et du système de torpilles programmé par le Lieutenant Worf. ( ) En 2372, certains vaisseaux de classe Galaxy, comme l' , obtinrent une nouvelle batterie de phaseurs sur leurs nacelles. ( ) Boucliers déflecteurs Galaxy class navigational deflector.jpg|antenne déflectrice Galaxy class deflector shield.jpg|Le système de bouclier de la partie tactique Soutien de l'équipage Lorsque Starfleet autorisa la présence de la famille directe des officiers et de l'équipage à bord de vaisseaux spatiaux, la priorité fut mise sur la classe Galaxy ayant été conçue spécialement pour cette fonction. ( ) Les civiles furent autorisés à circuler dans la section scientifique des vaisseaux. ( ) Agencement Avec la présence des familles et de civiles à bord, l'intérieur des classes Galaxy fut créé pour leurs conforts et ceux de l'équipage. Si les grandes sections de commandement maintenaient leurs formes et fonctionnalités, elles restaient beaucoup plus détendues que le reste des autres sections. Passerelle La passerelle d'un vaisseau de classe Galaxy était située au pont 1 du module soucoupe. Comme la plupart des vaisseaux, le pont principal était modulaire et pouvait être remplacé par n'importe quel autre design de pont si besoin était. Différents vaisseaux de classe Galaxy ont des ponts avec un design différent. Cette description décrivit le pont créé pour 2 vaisseaux de classe Galaxy incluant l USS Entreprise-D. La cloison principale était dominée par l'écran principal. Juste derrière se situait le poste des opérations et le poste de pilotage. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait le poste de commandement, le fauteuil du capitaine au centre, accompagné du fauteuil du premier officier et d'un officier additionnel (généralement le conseiller du vaisseau ou bien le médecin-chef). De petites banquettes étaient disponibles en cas de besoin. La console tactique se situait directement derrière le commandant de bord dans une pièce en bois. La cloison arrière disposait de plusieurs autres consoles. Entièrement personnalisables, nous trouvons généralement les consoles suivantes: Sciences I, Sciences II, Mission des opérations et ingénierie. Le pont disposait aussi de 2 synthétiseurs Par nécessité, le pont fut accessible via 4 turbolifts, et donnait accès à 2 pièces dont la salle de réunion et le bureau du capitaine. Le pont principal étant le siège de systèmes critiques, des cellules de secours environnementales étaient incluses, permettant au personnel de continuer à fonctionner dans le cas d'une coupure générale ou en cas d'immobilité. ( ) Galaxy class bridge, 2366.jpg|Passerelle, USS Enterprise-D (2366) USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D aft bridge section.jpg|Fauteuils des officiers commandants, USS Enterprise-D Galaxy class bridge conn ops.jpg|Consoles d'opération et pilotage, USS Enterprise-D Galaxy class bridge, 2371.jpg|Passerelle, USS Enterprise-D (2371) ;Améliorations Le pont des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy furent sujet à quelques changements cosmétiques mineurs durant leur première décennie de service. Le premier réarrangement en 2371 eut lieu à bord de l USS Entreprise-D". Six nouvelles consoles furent ajoutées. De plus le siège du capitaine fut rehaussé afin de permettre au capitaine d'obtenir une vue dégagée sur l'écran principal. ( ) Galaxy class bridge security.jpg|La console tactique Passerelle de combat La passerelle de combat se situait sur le pont 8 et était connectée au pont principal et à d'autres sections vitales du vaisseau via un turbolift d'urgence. Elle fut créée pour diriger le module de commandement suite à une séparation. Contrairement à la passerelle principale, celle-ci était destinée au combat, elle ne disposait donc pas de consoles pour les sciences. Comme le pont principal, il existait deux variantes de design de cette passerelle. ( ) Galaxy class battle bridge, 2367.jpg|La passerelle de combat Bureaux du capitaine Le bureau du capitaine se trouvait directement relié à la passerelle. Il se trouvait en bas à gauche de celle-ci. Toute personne entrant faisait immédiatement face au bureau. Se trouvait également un canapé (TNG) mais aussi un synthétiseur ( ). Un second bureau se trouvait relié à la passerelle de combat. ( ) USS Enterprise-D ready room.jpg|Sur l'USS Enterprise-D Ready room replicator.jpg|Coin synthétiseur Galaxy class battle bridge ready room.jpg|Bureau du capitaine correspondant à la passerelle de combat Salle de conférence / réunion La salle de réunion se situait juste derrière le pont principal. Cette pièce était généralement utilisée pour des réunions avec l'équipe de commandement du vaisseau. C'était une large pièce, disposant de larges fenêtres permettant une vue spectaculaire sur la partie arrière du vaisseau ainsi que l'espace alentour. Une table de réunion avec des sièges pour dix personnes était l'accessoire principal de cette pièce, ( ) avec des écrans LCARS sur la surface ainsi qu'aux murs afin d'afficher des informations. ( ) Des émetteurs holographiques étaient intégrés à la table afin de montrer des données. ( ) Certaines maquettes de vaisseaux ornaient cette pièce sur le mur opposé aux fenêtres. ( ) Enterprise-D lounge.jpg|La salle de réunion Salle d'ingénierie Les systèmes de l'ingénierie étaient disposés sur douze ponts de la section ingénierie. La salle d'ingénierie se situait au pont 36 ( ) et était une pièce ouverte accessible directement depuis le couloir. Installée sur deux niveaux, elle permettait l'accès au réacteur de distorsion ainsi qu'aux systèmes de contrôle de l'ingénierie. Cette pièce abritait un système d'affichage principal, ainsi que différentes consoles permettant le contrôle de tous les systèmes électroniques du vaisseaux. La chambre à dilithium se trouvait aussi à cet endroit, cette pièce permettant si besoin était, de devenir une salle de commandement. ( ) En cas de fissure du réacteur matière/antimatière des cloisons de sécurité pouvaient s'abaisser afin de permettre l'éjection du coeur du noyau ou de contenir l'explosion. ( ; ) Enterprise D-Engineering.jpg|thumb|Salle d'Ingénierie Galaxy engineering1.jpg|thumb|La console principale Départements médicaux Le département médical des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy était chargé de fournir besoins et soins au personnel d'équipage. Galaxy class CMO office.jpg|Bureau du médecin-chef infirmeries Il y avait au moins 3 infirmeries à bord de ce vaisseau, ( ) une dans le module soucoupe et une dans le module de commandement. Cette pièce disposait d'au moins 4 bio-couchettes à la périphérie de la pièce ainsi qu'une bio-couchette de chirurgie. Différents équipements étaient présents afin de parer à toutes éventualités. Un minuscule bureau était disponible pour le médecin-chef ainsi qu'un synthétiseur et un petit laboratoire. Séparément, se trouvait des chambres privées près de l'infirmerie ( ) ainsi qu'une nurserie ( ) et un centre de diagnostique. ( ) L'infirmerie disposait aussi d'une salle d'isolation contre les virus et protovirus. ( ) Galaxyclass icu.jpg|Salle de soin intensif Laboratoires médicaux Les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy disposaient d'au moins quatre laboratoires médicaux de différentes tailles. se trouvait un minuscule laboratoire accessible depuis le bureau du médecin-chef pour les expériences mineurs. ( , ) De plus gros laboratoires étaient disponibles pour tous autres types de recherches. ( ) Salle chirurgicale Les opérations trop compliquées pour l'infirmerie étaient effectuées dans cette pièce isolée disposant d'un large éventail de systèmes. ( ) Galaxy surgicalbay.jpg|Unité d'urgence médicale Unités d'urgence de bio-support C'était une chambre séparée située proche de l'infirmerie principale au pont 12 contenant des unités de bio-support. Les patients avec des brûlures importantes pouvaient être traités dans cette pièce fermée. Un espace central était utilisé pour les réhabilitations physiques intensives avec de multiples scanners. ( ) Physical rehabilitation bay.jpg|Baie de réhabilitation physique Morgue Une morgue disposait de différents compartiments afin de stocker les corps. Elle était située proche de l'infirmerie. ( ) Brattain personnel.jpg| Bureau du conseiller Le conseiller du vaisseau disposait de son bureau au pont 9. Les membres d'équipage ayant besoin d'une aide émotionnelle pouvaient rencontrer le conseiller en privé à cet endroit. ( ) image:Counselors office, top view.jpg| Département scientifique Les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy abritait une centaine de laboratoires scientifiques de recherche. Quelques-un de ces laboratoires furent utilisés pour une seule et même discipline pendant plus de six mois. Ils utilisaient le même design, seuls quelques-un disposaient d'un équipement extrêmement précis. Cartographie stellaire Ce type de vaisseau abritait au pont 9 le département chargé de cartographier. Il y avait deux types de laboratoires, un petit centre similaire aux autres laboratoires du vaisseaux, et un autre beaucoup plus grand installé sur trois ponts. Les murs de cette pièce étaient utilisés pour l'affichage tridimensionnel. ( ) Picard and Data in stellar cartography.jpg|Cartographie stellaire en 2371 Laboratoires cybernétique et géophysique A bord de l USS Entreprise-D, les laboratoires scientifiques étaient dans une pièce circulaire avec une plate-forme surélevée en son centre contenant un support pouvant détenir un corps cybernétique. Cet assemblage pouvait se rétracter dans le plafond et était contrôlé via une plate-forme sur le côté. D'autres consoles murales étaient visibles dans cette pièce. ( ) En 2368,le laboratoire fut redessiné en devenant plus rectangulaire. ( ) Aussi séparément existaient un laboratopire géophysique. ( ) Galaxy class cybernetics.jpg|Labo cybernétique Prixus.jpg|Labo géophysique Wesley joins science team.jpg|Labo géophysique Arboretum L'arboretum était capable d'étudier et d'analyser une grande variété de plantes et était surtout une grande zone sociale. ( ) Laboratoires à cétacés Les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy transportaient un complément de cétacés. Parmi les membres d'équipage, ces installations étaient également connues comme "les dauphins tanks" ( ) ou le "laboratoire aquatique" ( ) Dans une chronologie alternative, ces installations été aussi connues sous le nom de "opérations cétacés". ( ) Transport et chargement Salles de téléportation 20t salles de téléportation étaient localisées un peu partout sur le vaisseau. ( ) 4 salles de chargement étaient localisées dans le module soucoupe au pont 6, ( ) et 14 autres dans le module de commandement. ( ) Galaxy class transporter room.jpg|Salle de téléportation Hangars à navettes Se trouvaient trois hangars à navettes sur les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy disposant d'une grande variété de navettes. Le hangar à navettes principal était situé au pont 4 du module soucoupe. Il était tellement massif qu'une décompression d'air disposait d'assez de force pour propulser le vaisseau en avant. ( ) Deux plus petits hangars étaient disponibles au pont 13 du module de commandement. ( ) Galaxy class main shuttlebay.jpg|Hangar à navettes vue extérieure ;Navettes embarquées * navette de type 6 ( ) * navette de type 7 ( ) * navette de type 15 ( ) * Runabout de la ( ) * Yacht du capitaine Baies de chargement Se trouvaient de nombreuses baies de chargement à de multiples niveaux du vaisseau. Celles-ci contenaient des espaces de stockage importants, des transporteurs de chargement, des unités anti-gravitée pour le transport des marchandises. ( ) La baie de chargement 4 était la seule donnant sur la coque extérieure. ( ) Galaxy cargobay.jpg|Une baie de chargement avec téléporteur de marchandises Corridors Les corridors ou couloirs étaient larges afin de permettre autant au personnel de Starfleet qu'aux familles de se déplacer aisément. Galaxy class corridor.jpg|Une section de couloir de la soucoupe Galaxy class engineering corridor.jpg|Un couloir de la section ingénierie Quartiers d'équipage La majorité des membres d'équipage était logée dans le module soucoupe du vaisseau, dans un ordre permettant une sécurité accrue des civiles et personnel non-essentiel durant la période de séparation. Cependant, le module de commandement disposait de quelques quartiers d'équipage, généralement réservés au personnel d'ingénierie et leurs familles. ( ; ) Les animaux, incluant chats, chiens et poissons étaient autorisés à bord. ( ) Il y avait différents types de quartiers d"équipage: * Quartier pour jeune officier - Ces petits quartiers étaient localisés dans l'intérieur du vaisseau sans fenêtres sur l'extérieur. Ils incluaient, salon, chambre et salle de bain. * Quartier d'officier standard - Identique au quartier de jeune officier mais sur la surface extérieur du vaisseau. ( ) Ils étaient généralement réservés pour le grade de lieutenant commander et au dessus. * Quartier luxueux VIP ; quartiers des invités - Quartier imposant avec vue exceptionnelle sur l'espace. ( ) Ceux-ci se trouvaient sur le pont 8. ( ) Galaxy class junior officers quarters.jpg|Quartier pour jeune officier Galaxy class quaters2.jpg|Quartier d'officier standard Galaxy class quarters.jpg|Quartier luxueux VIP Equipements récréatifs "L'Abordage" : Voir: Abordage pour plus de détails Localisé à l'avant de la plus gros section du module soucoupe au pont 10, "l'Abordage" servait de centre social du vaisseau. Il disposait d'une quantité importante de jeux incluant le jeu d'échecs tridimensionnels ainsi qu'un bar servant des boissons au synthéhol. Le synthétiseur proposait d'autres types de boissons et nourritures pour l'équipage. Ce large bar permettait une vue sur l'espace alentour. ( ) Ten Forward (overview).jpg|"L'Abordage" Holodeck Les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy disposaient de six holodecks, localisés au pont 9, 10 et 11. ( ) Gymnase Le gymnase au pont 12 permettait la pratique de nombreux sports. Une salle d'aérobic ( ), une salle de racquetball ( ), d'arts martiaux comme le Mok'bara ( ), un cour de parrises squares ( ), un cour d'anbo-jytsu ( ), une salle d'escrime ( ), une salle d'entrainement au tir de phaseur ( ) étaient disponibles. Galaxy class racquetball court.jpg|Cour de racquetball Anbo-jytsu arena.jpg|Salle d'anbo-jytsu Enterprise-D fencing room, 2368.jpg|Salle d'escrime PhaserRange.jpg|Salle d'entrainement au tir de phaseur Théâtre et salle de concert Une salle de théâtre permettait d'accueillir un large groupe de personnes. Se trouvait également une salle de concert. ( ) Galaxy theatre2.jpg|Le théâtre et la salle de concert Salons de coiffure et de relaxation Un salon de coiffure disponible aux membres d'équipage pour une simple coiffure ou un traitement élaboré de thalassothérapie. ( ) Une salle de relaxation était également à disposition ( ) Barbershop 2367.jpg|salon de coiffure Beverly and Deanna at barbershop.jpg|Relaxation Relaxing area, 2364.jpg|Salon de relaxation Synthétiseurs Avec un synthétiseur, les membres d'équipage pouvaient synthétiser un large choix d'articles, cependant pour certains articles ils devaient utiliser un "crédit". ( ) Sections scolaires Se trouvait différentes écoles de tailles différentes au sein du vaisseau. ( ) Elles étaient classées par type de travaux manuels. ( ) Galaxy class school.jpg|Une petite école Histoire Création et Développement Le développement de la classe Galaxy débuta dans les années 2350 à Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( ) Beaucoup de technologies implantées dans les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy furent testées à bord de précédents vaisseaux prototypes, incluant l' dans les années 2350. ( ) Le coeur du réacteur de distorsion fut créé à l'avant-poste Seran-T-one à la date stellaire 40'052 par certains des plus brillants ingénieurs de la Fédération, y compris Leah Brahms du Theoretical Propulsion Group. ( ) La majorité des composants des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy fut apportée sur orbite et dans des usines de construction au sol. Après son lancement, la classe Galaxy devint le vaisseau le plus complexe et sophistiqué technologiquement jamais construit par la Fédération. ( ) Premières Années La capacité et taille imposante des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy leurs permirent d'obtenir des missions prestigieuses améliorant la popularité de Starfleet. ( ; ) Ils furent remarqués pour leurs impressionnantes capacités tactiques par les membres de la Fédération et d'autres espèces du Quadrant Alpha. ( ; ; ) La classe Galaxy était la seule classe de vaisseaux de la flotte de Starfleet permettant d'emporter à son bord une large population de civils; beaucoup de membres du personnel emmenèrent leur famille à bord. En 2365, la sécurité de la classe Galaxy, en particulier le système de propulsion de distorsion, fut remis en question lorsque l' fut perdu dans un mystérieux accident proche de la Zone Neutre Romulienne. Le vaisseau fit l'expérience de nombreuses anomalies des systèmes qui lui firent perdre le caisson d'antimatière. Les investigations menées par l'USS Entreprise-D révéla un mauvais fonctionnement suite à la découverte d'une transmission Iconienne et non un problème de construction inhérent à ce type de vaisseau. ( ) Le plus connu de tous les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy fut l' (brièvement sous le commandement de William T. Riker et Edward Jellico) qui fut pendant 9 années dirigé par le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard. L' Entreprise-D permit des premiers contacts avec une multitude d'espèces, incluant le Continuum Q, l'Alliance Ferengie et le Collectif Borg. Les efforts diplomatiques du capitaine et de son équipage permirent l'apaisement des tensions durant le guerre civile klingonne ainsi que de fréquentes rencontres avec l'Empire Stellaire Romulien et l'Union Cardassienne. La plus importante de tout fut d'empêcher l'assimilation de la Terre durant l'invasion Borg de 2367. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) La Guerre du Dominion Un vaisseau de la classe Galaxy fut impliqué dans le désastreux premier contact avec le Dominion. L' entra dans le Quadrant Gamma avec pour ordre de partir au secours de citoyens de la Fédération capturés par les Jem'Hadars. Quand l' Odyssey bâtit en retraite, un vaisseau Jem'Hadar fit une chevauchée Kamikaze contre ce vaisseau causant sa destruction totale. ( ) Cet acte hostile créa les hostilités pour 3 ans entre la Fédération et le Dominion. Cette période sanglante fut appelée la Guerre du Dominion. Les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy furent missionnés dans d'importantes missions de cette guerre, y comprit l'Opération retour où cette classe y joua un rôle stratégique lors de la formation "Galaxy Wings". ( ) Ils furent utilisés durant la prise du système de Chin'toka, ( ) et la Bataille de Cardassia. ( ) Statuts Suivants Beaucoup de ces vaisseaux entrèrent dans l'effectif de la flotte durant les années 2370. ( ) Dans le dernier quart de la décennie, les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy furent aperçus dans la totalité de l'espace de la Fédération, des stations proches de la Terre ( ) jusqu'à la Zone Neutre Romulienne. ( ) Vaisseaux lancés ;Connus: * * * (prototype) * * * ;Inconnus: * [[Vaisseaux inconnus de classe Galaxy|Vaisseaux inconnus de classe Galaxy]] Apparitions * TNG ** Le classe "Galaxy" apparaît dans chaque épisode. ** Autres que "l'Enterprise'-D": *** (maquette) *** *** * * DS9 ** ** (maquette) ** ** ** (maquette) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * VOY ** (maquette) ** (okudagramme) ** ** ** (sur un écran astrométrique) ** * Production: Technical Manual * Le Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual et le Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Blueprints expliquent que la classe "Galaxy" est équipée d'un troisième lanceur de torpilles lorsque le module soucoupe est séparé du module de commandement. * Le Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual liste ci-dessous les caractéristiques suivantes: ** Type: Vaisseau d'exploration ** Base de construction: ASDB Integration Facility, Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars ** Hébergement: 1,012 officiers et équipage; 200 visiteurs; 15000 personnes limite d'évacuation ** Puissance: Un 1,500+ Cochrane warp core généré par 2 nacelles ; un système d'impulsion sur le module de commandement, deux systèmes d'impulsion sur le module soucoupe ** Dimensions: *** Longueur: 641 mètres *** Largueur: 463.73 mètres *** Hauteur: 195.26 mètres ** Poids: 4,500,000 tonnes métriques ** Performance: Warp 9.6 pour 12 heures (Possible); warp 9.9 pour 12 heures (Danger) ** Armement: Onze type-X batteries de phaseur; deux lanceurs de torpilles à photons Cependant les "Manuels techniques" ne sont pas considérés comme canon. Apocryphes *Dans le jeu Star Trek: Armada, la classe "Galaxy" est considérée comme un vaisseau de combat. A l'écran, l'"USS Enterprise-D" est un vaisseau de combat comme dans et . Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeu prend place dans une trame temporelle alternative et nous ne savons pas si vaisseau de combat est le statut actuel de ces vaisseaux auprès de Starfleet. *Dans les romans "New Frontier" de Peter David, le Capitaine Calhoun reçoit un "Galaxy" en remplacement de son vaisseau perdu, l' de . Il est étonnant d'ailleurs que le nom "Excalibur" soit choisi. *Sont considérés comme non-canon les vaisseaux ci-dessous de classe "Galaxy" mentionnés dans des jeux et nouvelles: :USS Allegheny (Star Trek: Armada II) :USS Asgard (A Time to Be Born) :USS Bolivar (Rogue Saucer) :USS Breedlove (Star Trek Invasion: Time's Enemy) :USS Challenger II (The Return) :USS Cheyenne NCC-75435 (Star Trek: Borg) :USS Constitution (Star Trek: The Next Generation - Double Helix: ''Infection; Possession) :USS Dauntless NCC-71879 (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) (destroyed in battle) :USS Excalibur-A (Excalibur: Restoration et al.) :USS Hood (Station Rage) :USS Idaho (The Big Game; The Long Night; Star Trek Invasion: The Soldiers Of Fear) :USS Madison (The Big Game; The Long Night; Star Trek Invasion: The Soldiers Of Fear) :USS Monitor (Star Trek: Away Team) (assimilé) :USS Muakaikubo (Star Trek Invasion: Time's Enemy) (détruit au combat) :USS Oraidhe (Intellivore) :USS Oregon NCC-75698 (Star Trek: Armada) :USS Potemkin (Station Rage) :USS San Francisco NCC-74780 (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) :USS ''Trident (Gateways: Cold Wars et al.) Liens externes * * * [http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/tng_1.php Designing the next generation Enterprise] at Forgotten Trek * [http://www.lcarscom.net/fsd/art/1701-d.html Designing the Enterprise-D] at Federation Starship Datalink cs:Třída Galaxy de:Galaxy-Klasse en:Galaxy class es:Clase Galaxy ja:ギャラクシー級 nl:Galaxy klasse pl:Klasa Galaxy ru:Класс Галактика sv:Galaxy-klass Galaxy